debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Merkabah
|-|Base= |-|Second form= Summary Merkabah is the throne chariot of God. It is a four-winged, four-faced being made from the bodies of numerous Ophanim and Seraphim, and is driven as if it were a vehicle by Chayots. In SMT IV/IV Apocalypse, the 4 archangels fuse themselves together with Jonathan in order to become Merkabah, a being powerful enough to defeat their enemy, Lucifer. In IV, Merkabah is only present during the very last parts of the game and serves as either your ally or one of the final enemies. In Apocalypse, Merkabah is present from the start and is one of the game's main antagonists until the end of the 6th day. Much later, in YHVH's universe, it's revealed that Merkabah and Lucifer were merely 2 halves of Satan, who had split in half merely to birth conflict. Merkabah is an obtainable ally in Apocalypse's New Game+, regardless of what route you chose. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Merkabah, The Throne-Chariot of God, The combined power of the Cardinal Seraphim, Jonathan Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless; it is made from both male and female beings, and possesses the features of both. Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information, Angel Attack Potency: At least Macroverse level+ (Merkabah's power is that of the cardinal seraphim combined, plus a strong-willed human, while also being stated to contend with Lucifer's own power. The cardinal angels' combined powers have been shown to be superior to Metatron, even without the addition of someone like Jonathan.), likely High Macroverse level+ (Is one half of Satan, the single most powerful demon aside from YHVH himself.) Dimensionality: At least 4-D, likely 5-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a being similar to a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: At least Macroversal+, likely High Macroversal+ Durability: At least Macroverse level+, likely High Macroverse level+ (Can tank hits from Lucifer, is one half of Satan.) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Macroversal+, likely High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (As a demon, its body is comprised purely of higher-dimensional information itself. Demons typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Void manipulation (Inferior entities such as Polaris were capable of controlling voids devoid of conception itself down to the very level of their information), Stat manipulation, Ability to affect nonexistent beings (Jonathan, one of Merkabah's components, could fight and slay the White alongside Flynn with normal attacks. The White are beings who embody entire races that no longer exist), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Lightning manipulation (Can attack with lightning), Air Manipulation (Can attack with wind), Light Manipulation (Can attack with light), Death Manipulation (Can induce death upon a foe instantly via Hexagram or Light attacks), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Resistance bypassing (Merkabah's Lightning and Air attacks pierce through resistances or immunities to the elements, or to magic themselves, as well as attack absorption and reflection, Hexagram pierces resistances and induces death onto a foe), Attack Absorption (Merkabah's health is restored by light-based attacks), High Resistance to Power Nullification (Immune to the mute ailment, which seals all skills outside of normal attacks), Light Manipulation (Absorbs and is healed by light), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, as a being superior to ones who perceive all points and events of multiversal time and causality at once. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Riot Gun:' Severe projectile damage dealt to a single enemy. Pierces resistance, nullification, absorption or reflection of physical/projectile attacks. *'Heaven's Bow:' Powerful projectiles shot at all foes present. *'Thunder Gods:' A severe lightning attack to one foe. Pierces resistance, nullification, absorption or reflection to lightning attacks or magic in general. *'Thunder Reign:' Basically just Thunder Gods except it hits all foes. Pierces resistance, nullification, absorption or reflection to lightning attacks or magic in general. *'Deadly Wind:' A severe wind attack that cuts into one foe. Pierces resistance, nullification, absorption or reflection to wind attacks or magic in general. *'Judgement Light:' A severe light attack that hits all present foes. Can induce instant death upon enemies. *'Chariot:' An attack that hits all foes, and lowers their speed, agility and accuracy. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Hexagram:' An attack that instantly kills a single enemy. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Shalt Not Resist:' An attack that hits all present enemies twice each, as well as lowers their durability. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of all enemies, returning them to their base state. *'Luster Candy:' Amplifies the strength, durability, accuracy, speed and agility of himself as well as all allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans